La douceur de ma douleur
by Sunsinks
Summary: J'ai besoin de ta présence même si tu finiras par me rendre fou... Yaoi.Fluffy EN PAUSE


**Auteur :** Marine Bee

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Ceci est une histoire Yaoi ( BoyxBoy ), donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin. **

**Note :** Je ne peux rien dire concernant la régularité de publication, l'histoire n'est pas totalement écrite ( j'ai tendance à écrire plus vite lorsqu'il y a des reviews :p) et pour la longueur des chapitres je ne sais pas non plus, mais ils seront plus long que celui-là (encore heureux !).

**Note 2 :** _Les lettres au feu_ ( je sais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que cette chose pour l'instant, mais ça viendra à la fin du chapitre ) ne sont pas par ordre chronologique et il y en aura une je pense au début ou à la fin de chaque chapitre.

J'espère que ce petit chapitre/prologue vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !!

**La Douceur de ma Douleur**

**Chapitre 1**

**Konoha, 5h00 du matin.**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le village de la feuille. Le ciel auparavant bleu d'encre, se teintait d'une jolie couleur orangé. Bien que le jour soit peu avancé, l'air sec et lourd annonçait que la température serait élevée. Depuis quelques semaines une canicule féroce s'abattait sur tout le pays.

Les oiseaux chantaient un air plaintif qui vrillait les tympans par ses notes aigus, le tout était accompagné par le bourdonnement qu'émettaient les moustiques assoiffés de sang et par les cigales en quête d'amour.

C'est sur cette mélodie que les habitants, auxquels ils restaient quelques heures de sommeil, finissaient doucement leurs nuits.

Soudain, une brise qui n'avait pas lieu d'être passa brièvement; elle se faufila entre les portes du village.

Un de deux gardes y jeta oeil ensommeillé mais ne vit que quelques feuilles qui se mouvaient lentement au dessus du sol, portées par le vent. Ce n'était que le vent, il oublia rapidement le fait.

**.0O0.**

Dans un appartement, petit, désordonné et sale, où le lino avait été recouvert d'un tapis constitué de déchets en tous genres. Un jeune homme, étalé sur son lit, regardait le plafond d'un air absent.

Il retira une de ses mèches dorés de son front trempé de sueur, d'un geste las.

Son ventilateur était cassé et il lui avait été impossible de le réparé lui-même avec ses dons de bricoleur et il avait eu trop honte pour allé demander de l'aide.

Le puzzle de son, feu ventilateur, gisait lamentablement sur le sol.

Il avait donc passé la nuit à fondre et non à dormir comme il aurait dû le faire. Ses draps ainsi que son tee-shirt avait été jetés furieusement au sol, s'ajoutant au désordre environnent.

Naruto poussa un soupir de désespoir, il était complètement épuisé, ses yeux étaient rouges et le brûlaient, il espérait pour la première fois depuis sa jeune carrière de ninja que la mission qu'ils recevraient - son équipe et lui – ne serait pas trop corsée.

La fatigue n'était pas la seule raison de sa soudaine mélancolie. Pendant cette nuit d'insomnie, il avait eu plus ou moins, le temps de remettre sa vie en question.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait revu Sasuke.

Après tant de recherches, il l'avait finalement retrouvé et ces retrouvailles, qu'il avait pourtant attendu avec impatience, lui laissaient un goût amer.

L' Uchiha les avait vu, leur avait parlé et pas une seule fois il n'avait sourcillé. Ses yeux noirs étaient restés vide d'émotions et son visage de marbre.

_« L'indifférence est ce qui fait le plus mal. »_ lui avait déclaré un jour Iruka.

Et c'est vrai qu'à ce moment il aurait préféré recevoir des cailloux ou des insultes plutôt que de subir ça.

Sasuke par ses actions lui avait clairement dit _« Je me fiche que tu sois vivant ou pas. Tu ne signifies rien à mes yeux. Mais si tu insistes tant, à mes heures perdues, je viendrais peut-être m'occuper de ton cas... »_

Et le blond gardait cette sensation en travers de la gorge.

Même lorsqu'on le maltraitait lorsqu'il était plus jeune il n'avait pas autant souffert.

La raison était sûrement qu'il avait toujours considéré le brun comme un ami, que plus que son rival il était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Et cette personne, si importante, l'avait abandonné pour la vengeance.

Son amitié valait-t-elle si peu ?

Il ferma durement les yeux, les lèvres pincés.

Non, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées pessimistes, quoi que son ex coéquipier en pense il le ramènerait coûte que coûte ! Et pour ça il devait s'entraîner, car l'air de rien Sasuke était devenu drôlement fort, plus fort que lui ( mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais ).

Naruto se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain. Là-bas il prit une douche, alors qu'il se laissait aller sous l'eau tiède, il sentit une présence non loin de lui.

Il pensa d'abord à Iruka mais celui-ci n'entrait jamais sans frapper et était sûrement toujours en train dormir à cette heure là.

-Kakashi ?

Son professeur avait prit depuis peu, l'habitude de se glisser par sa fenêtre et de rentrer et sortir comme il l'entendait, sans son consentement . A croire qu'il prenait son appartement pour un moulin.

Cependant, personne ne lui répondit.

Bizarre.

Le blond s'apprêtait à ouvrir le rideau de douche quand une douleur lui saisit le haut du crâne, comme si des centaines d'aiguilles de glaces s'enfonçaient dans sa tête.

L'inconnue s'était glissé derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il sombra.

La seule chose qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir avant que tout ne devienne noir fut une paire d'orbes pourpres.

**.0O0.**

**Lettre au feu n°1.**

_Je te hais autant que je t'aime._

_Je t'adore pour tes sourires et ta joie de vivre._

_Je t'arbore car ils me font si mal._

_Comprendrais-tu la douceur de ma douleur ?_

_Je ne pense pas. _

_Personne ne peut._

_Aucun n'a vécu ce que j'ai vécu._

_Et aucun ne pourrait t'aimer comme je t'aime._

_Même loin de toi, tu hantes mon esprit. _

_Car si c'est moi qui m'en suis allé, je ne respire que pour tu reviennes._

_Tu me fais oublier mes peines, mes démons._

_C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai dû partir;_

_Tu me détournes de mon chemin._

_J'ai besoin de cette haine._

_J'ai une mission et je dois l'accomplir même si cela nous fais souffrir tous les deux._

_Mais pourrais-je résister à ce lien qui me tire sans cesse vers toi ?_

**Fin du chapitre 1.**


End file.
